total_drama_big_brother_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger-er Things
Season 1 Week 2 PoV After the nomination ceremony, Rosanna pushed Treasure into the pool in the backyard and told her that she is not fit to be an angel. This lead Treasure into targeting Rosanna more, and in the diary room she prayed for the veto to be used this week, so she can convince Nancy to name Rosanna as the replacement, and then campaign to get her out. Meanwhile, The A-Gamers have planned on targeting Heidi this week, and Jarrod stated that if anyone in the alliance is picked for veto and wins it, then they must discard it. Treasure disagreed because she wanted to target Rosanna. Jessie then warned her that if she doesn’t go with the group, then she will be kicked out. Veto Players * Nancy Colton (HoH) * Heidi Webster (Nominee) * London Lewis (Nominee) * Court Price (Random Draw) * Oscar Roberts (Random Draw) * Jessie Yoshida (Random Draw) PoV Challenge Houseguests will have to go through the pitch black room, filled with monsters, ghouls, and all things scary. They must look for signs and decode the item they must look for with the circled letters on the signs. Then they must put the item into the box and press the button to confirm their answer. They must get it correct in order to close up the portal. The Houseguest with the fastest time will win the power of veto. Jessie was the winner with a time of 4:51. Veto Ceremony At the Veto Ceremony, Jessie decided to not use the power of veto, leaving the nominees the same. The Final Nominees were Heidi and London. Eviction Heidi was evicted by a vote of 12-0. How The Votes Fell As this week’s vote was unanimous, it‘s Obvious that everyone had voted off Heidi. Trivia * The Times from the Veto competition were the following: * Jessie: 4:51 * London: 5:15 * Nancy: 5:21 * Oscar: 7:36 * Court: 11:09 * Heidi: 15:00 * Heidi did not finish the challenge on time because she got too scared, and got the default time of 15 minutes. * Treasure said in the diary room that she wished that Jessie could use the veto, so she can get Nancy to name Rosanna as the replacement. * Rosanna said pretty much the same thing about Treasure. * The item the veto players were searching for was a heart (not a real one!) * Oscar was penalised by 30 seconds for breaking some of the props. He said in the diary room that it was an accident and he only did it as self defence. * Everyone was wearing their Halloween costumes from last episode Quotes Heidi: Ahhh, this is just too scary! I can’t do this, I forfeit! Treasure: (Diary Room) Rosanna is such a cow and I want her out of the house! I’m just hoping Jessie actually uses the veto, so I can convince Nancy to name Rosanna as the replacement. Oscar: Aw come on, that was just self defence! Why should I get penalised for breaking one of the ghouls? London: Ok why the hell did Jessie not get penalised? She had a knife in her person, and she probably slashed a few of the ghouls during the challenge! Previous - Tombstone Tee Time Next - Undead Of Household Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Power Of Veto